Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced)
Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |class = Tech |tag1 = Defensive: Utility |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Avengers |tag5 = Spider |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain America: Civil War (2016) |challenge rating = |critical rating = |critical damage rating = |armor penetration = |block penetration = |armor rating = |block proficiency = |critical resistance = |victory animation = |crystal = Wall Crawler Crystal Aspiring Avenger Crystal |ability1 = Ensnare |ability2 = Evade |ability3 = Lightning Arc |ability4 = Poise |ability5 = Stun |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio Most kids Peter Parker's age rush home after school to play video games or do homework, but not New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Donning his new suit with high-tech web shooters and some awesome upgrades courtesy of Tony Stark, Peter protects his home of Queens. But a new threat has risen from the ashes caused by the Battle of New York, and Parker must look beyond his own desires and understand the true meaning of great responsibility. Abilities When Attacked: Spider-Man’s burgeoning Spider-Sense grants him a Passive 3% chance to Evade an incoming attack. Stark Tech AI *Against Special Attacks the Stark AI warns Spider-Man of incoming danger and increases his Evade chance by a flat +60%. *If Spider-Man is struck by a Cosmic Champion or is struck by a Heavy Attack, the Stark AI shuts down for 10 seconds while it Reboots and is completely inactive during that time. Smack-Talk *Each time Spider-Man Evades an attack or uses the Dexterity Mastery, he gains a charge of Poise. Cooldown: 0.8 Seconds. *Each charge of Poise grants Attack rating. *If Spider-Man lands 5 uninterrupted attacks, he converts a Poise charge into a Taunt Debuff on the opponent for 3 seconds. Taunt lasts 50% longer against Villain Champions. *Dodging back and allowing Spider-Man to idle for 1 second allows him to smack-talk his opponent and refresh an active Taunt. *Opponents that are Taunted have their Attack reduced by 40% and have a 70% higher chance to activate a Special Attack. Heavy Attacks: *An EMP webshot drains 45% of the opponent’s Power Meter. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Special Attacks *'Spider Strike' **Uppercut. Place webs. Launch self at criminal. No problem. Just like back in Queens…but what about the name? *** 50% chance to Stun the opponent for 2 seconds. The chance is increased by 100% if the Stark AI is active. *'Stick & Shock' **Electric webshots! Thwip thwip, zap, sizzle! ***Electric webshots have a 70% chance to Shock the opponent, dealing Energy Damage over 6.50 seconds. These Shock effects are overcharged and deal double damage to Robot Champions. *'Whatever a Spider Can...' **Awesome entrance. Check. Blast the opponent with webshots. Got it. Launch opponent into wall. Nailed it. Strike amazing hero pose…good enough. ***100% chance to Ensnare the opponent for 18 seconds. Ensnared Champions suffer 30% reduced Ability Accuracy and cannot trigger Passive Evade effects. Signature Ability Locked= *'Hero's Mantra' **The experience of the Contest drives home both parts of Spider-Man's mantra, empowering his Evade, Poise, and Taunt abilites. |-|Unlocked= *'Hero's Mantra' **'Great Power (Above 50% Health) –' Spider-Man’s Taunts last 2 seconds longer and each charge of Poise grants him an additional Critical Rating. **'Great Responsibility (Below 50% Health) –' Spider-Man’s chance to Evade an attack increases by a flat +7% and each charge of Poise grants him additional Block Proficiency. Victory Animation Synergy Bonuses Trivia External links * References Navigation Category:Tech Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe